Hinatas love
by LuvrofItachi
Summary: Its been three years and Hinata and narto see each other for the first time. please please please review
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know that there are a lot of NaruHina fans so I am going to give this a try

Ok I know that there are a lot of NaruHina fans so I am going to give this a try. It's been a while since I have written a story but please review this. Trust me my writing will get better as it goes. I apologize for any misspelling that may occur.

Pssst. Are you there was all that crackled from the headset the young girl answered, sitting in a tree. The girl was wearing all black with a mask that hid her face. I see the target he's about 2 km east of me let me know when you want to strike she said back to the ANBU captain.

Hey get ready the Capitan said through the headset. Strike now. Two other black cloth people hopped out of the trees and tackled the target. What the …. Shouted her team mate as the water ninja disappeared from very.

He's on your left the young girl shouted through the headset.

He hit one of the ANBU team with a kunai and watched him fall. At this time the young watch from the tree jumped out throhing a paper bomb at her target. One of our team is down send in a Med Ninja I will take him out.

Standing in her usual stance she hit the target with her gentle fist technique that she had improved on in her extended training. The ninja went down as she hit him again disabling him. Her orders were to bring him in for questioning about and event that happened earlier that day in the village as he attacked a new guinen team.

She had their target trapped. The rest of her team joined her as the medical ninja was assessing one of the members. The green chakra glow from the ninjas hand healed the wound. He didn't hit a main artery and will be fine in a few days the young ninja said to the rest of her team.

The captain of the team said lets get back to the village with this pile of trash. He grabbed the water ninja throghing him over his shoulder as the other two on his team helped the hurt ninja to his feet.

Tusnade folded her hands putting her chin upon them. So this is the Ninja that attacked on of ginen team? Hmmmm.. Tell me why were you targeting them she looked grim at the young ninja before her.

I had orders and that is all I am going to tell you lady he shouted at her…

Kakashi she looked grim at the half masked Junín standing beside the prisoner. Get him out of my sight and to interrogation.

Yes lady and he and the prisoner disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Now you three step forward and remove you masks your are in the presence of the hokage after all.

I-im sorry lady hokage for the time it took us to bring him in as one of the young ninja removed her mask. Her dark hair fell as she removed it. I did not plan on it taking us this long to recover him. Her violet eyes shown. The soft spoken young girl known as Hinata Huuga apologized again bowing at the women in front of her.

She had changed immensely in the last three years, tusnade noted. Her hair was long and she grew well into her curves. Now that she had separated from her clan her confidence had grown. She took on many other techniques bedsides her clan heritage. At 16 this young girl had changed beyond her years she has grown into quite a women noted the hokage.

Sakura and Kiba had removed their masks now also. Lady Tusnade it is not Hinatas fault he was faster than we anticipated. She said standing her ground. Tusnades apprentice had grown to over the years. She is bold as ever thought Hinata.

You three did quite well, tusnade said to her Chunin. I know that you would not fail you are some of my best chunin that we have in this village. Now off with you, that is all for now.

Wow, I wonder how much has changed in Konoha in the last few years Naruto stated Ero-san. As they walked through the forest. Things still would not be the same since saskue though he thought grimly to himself.

Well don't be surprised by what you see my boy some may not even recognize you anymore. Naruto had grown through the years and now fit his more graceful appearnce. His bright blue eyes sparked in the sun and his blonde hair was still the same. Yet he was taller in stature and his body was more toned. His skin was golden brown and he had girls just throghing themselves at him. I know but I hope I still have friends when I get there Naruto stated.

He left all of his precious people without an answer as to why he had to leave and if he was coming back and he could not answer any of their questions. Also they still did not know his secret that he has had all his life and was afraid if they found out. They continued to walk towards the village. They should be there by mid tomorrow.

Walking into her apartment Hinata just tossed her keys onto her couch and turned to her room.. Taking a shower will help her aching bones and relax her. She stepped into the shower and just stood there under the warm water. It felt like hours she was in there but damn did it feel good or what. She sauntered out of her room and prepared her dinner.

Will I always be eating alone she thought miserably. Her mind wondered as she thought about her one true love and wished she had told him how she felt. I wonder what he's doing now she said out loud. She sighed if I ever see him again I will tell him how I feel and will not hold back. She picked up her dishes and cleaned up. Will he reject me? I will never love anyone else, she thought. That's the reason she had separated from her family, they were trying to force her into an arranged marriage. How can I ever marry someone that I will never love. Her father thought she was weak and he could just pawn her off to someone else so he would not have to deal with his biggest disappointment. She had the last straw and packed he things and left. I can be so much stronger with out that she thought. I am happy and can take care of myself I don't need them. At that thought she lies down in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Walking up to the gates of Konoha Naruto was just beaming looking at his sensei he stated, I can't wait to take a hot bath and see everyone. Ero-san what's going to happen once we get back will old lady Tusnade be pissed off or will she be happy to see us? We will see how it goes I guess juria stated looking at his apprentice.

The guards could hardly believe who they saw walking up to them. Hey Naruto wow you have changed. Were you headed the said. We are going to see the hokage stated naruto. All right well welcome home they said smiling.

Stepping up through the Junín offices Naruto heard a familiar voice traveling down the hall, Shikamaru walked right into him and stepped back. Holly mother of ….Shik said and looked at him with a smirk on his face. Yo what the hell.. Naruto watch were you are walking he beamed. Well I'll be damned welcome back its great to see you hey let me take you to see lady Tusnade I want to see her face when she sees you. Naruto shrugged, alright he said and grinned. Soo…How are you Shik? Are you still the lazy ass that….NARUTO was all that was heard as Sakura came running towards them she smiled at him and through her arms around him. She let go and hit him, WHAT THE HELL YOU CANT RIGHT OR SOMETHING I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! YOU STOPPED WRITING MONTHS AGO!! She swung at him again and he ducked her punch. I-I'm sorry Sakura I was on a mission and couldn't tell anyone about it. Actually we have just finished and were heading to report to Old lady Tusnade. He grinned at her and she thumped him on the head. Ouch what the hell was that for?? Good measure she said and turned around in a humph that's what you get for not telling me you were coming home she said and walked off.

Shikamru just stood there stunned. Women, they are so scary he sated and turned to lead them to the Hokages office. Bam, Bam was heard on her door before she could answer the Door flung open Old lady Tusnade was all that was heard. She turned around and saw here intruder. Well, well I thought you two would be a few more days she said. Hello BRAT was heard as she turned to Naruto grinning welcome home. Juria handed her the scroll she read it. Looking up at them very well then good job.

Looking over to Naruto she said well all of the apartments are full right now so here are your keys but are aware you are going to have a roommate I hope you two will get along. Shikamaru I thought I sent you home she stated. Very well show Naruto to were he will be staying that is all.

She woke up something's going on, I can feel it. She got up and went into the kitchen the next thing she heard was a nock on her door. Who could that be she wondered no one ever comes here. Walking to the door still rubbing her eyes she opened it. The bright blue eyes and blond hair was all she saw before she fainted.

Oh hell said Shikamaru look what you did you big ough, come on lets get her to the couch and wake her up. Naruto dropped his bags and picked up the girl and laid her on the couch and stepped back. They want me to live with.. Wait he shouted HINATA??

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter I was inspired by a song

Ok this chapter I was inspired by a song. You all may find it funny but it's a song close to my heart the title is Broken by Lindsay Haun. If you would like to hear it got to

**Wake up to a sunny day...**

Hinata woke up on the couch not knowing how she got there; she sat up and ended up looking into bright blue eyes and a beaming smile. Startled she jumped back and turned bright red. Same old Hinata Naruto said as he stepped back.

I-I'm sorry she stuttered then looked up. N-Naruto but what... Are you Ok Hinata Naruto asked you hit your head pretty well...? Ummm yeah I am fine but what are you doing here I thought that you... Well he interrupted Old lady Tusnade said that I would be living here so I guess you and I are roommates. Ohh well ok she said and blushed.

**Not a cloud in the sky…**

So Hinata where is my room she pointed towards the room across from hers. Well I am going to unpack and take a shower then we will sit down and talk ok? She looked at him and smiled all right. I will make us some lunch and she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Naruto went to his room and unpacked what belongings that he had. I am going to have to go to buy some stuff later as he thought to himself. He turned on the water and stepped into the shower. She hasn't changed much she still faints every time I talk to her.

But wow how she's grown I can't believe that she has gotten so pretty. It's not like he hasn't talked to pretty girls in the past after being with Pervy sage but something stirred in him.

**Then it starts to rain…**

Oh wow what a shock the thought as she turned on the stove and heated up the water. She started to cry oh my Naruto has come back, but how, how am I going to be able to talk to him? I don't know what to do. She put the ramen in the pot and let it boil. Making some rice balls she heard the shower cut off. Hey can I borrow a towel he shouted.

Umm they are on the shelf behind the door she yelled.

Thanks I am going to have to buy some later he said as he walked out in his boxers. Hinata turned red as she saw how fit and toned he had become. His muscles just rippled as the water dripped off them. He turned back into his room and closed the door. If the counter hadn't been right there she would have fell at the sight of him.

**My deficiencies hit the ground; they shatter all around so open and exposed...**

I have to tell him how I feel soon she thought as she sat the bowls of ramen and rice balls of the table. I made that promise to myself and I need to keep it. Naruto stepped out of his room fully clothed this time. Hey ramen alright I haven't had this in weeks and he sat down.

Aren't you going to join me he asked and looked at her. His sparkling eyes just smiling at her sent chills down her spine. Umm yeah she said and tried to smile. They started eating and Naruto looked at her. So why are you living here and not with your clan he asked her. Startled by that she sighed and told him her story. Tears streaming down her face she wiped her eyes and looked down at her hand that at that point were digging into her skin. He pulled her hands apart.

Please don't hurt yourself. He said his heart was just melting he could not stand to see her cry. Hey as he smiled well if they treated you that bad then damn them. It's your life and you should have a say in it. He withdrew his hands from hers. Besides he beamed now I get to spend time with you. At that remark she started crying again. What did I do Hinata did I say something wrong please don't cry.

N-Naruto it's just that…she was interrupted by a nock on the door. Coming Naruto shouted. Damn Hinata thought as she wiped her eyes. I need to tell him how I feel but every time I look at him I cant talk straight.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore every tear drop falls for a reason don't just stop believing in yourself…when you're broken…**

Sakura, Hey come on in oh hello Shik. He stepped back to let them enter. So how are you guys it's been so long. Sakura punched him why is Hinata crying you jerk as she ran over to the girl. Shik, shrugged and said women as Naruto rubbed his head. Hey Naruto I came to invite you to a party that my family is having everyone will be there. I know it's a drag but it might be fun to see the guys again.

Sakura dragged Hinata to the bathroom for so girl talk. What's the matter Hinata? She asked the poor girl and handed her a towel to dry he face with. Well it's umm that umm she turned bright red. Sakura figured it out what did he say ill kill him if he hurt you . No its not that he made me feel better actually. I told him Sakura about my family and why I am here. Well what did he say? He said that I am better off without them and that now we have time to get to know each other.

**Little girl don't be so blue…**

Hinata let me tell you something about Naruto. He knows what its like to be hated by everyone around so he knows how its feels to be treated like that. Don't ever think that you are not good enough because you have people like us who care about you.

**I know what your going through don't let it beat you up hitting walls and getting scares only make you who you are.. Only makes you who you are…**

There was a nock on the door. Are you two done yet Naruto asked I want to talk to Hinata, Umm yes on second. Naruto stalked back over to talk to his buddy. Hinata you need to tell him no matter the out come. If he rejects you at least you can say that you tried. Coming over here I over heard a bunch of girls and you need to make your move girl. If he hurts you though I will kill him but your one of my best friends and I want to see you happy. Sweetie look at me you deserve this you deserve him, and she smiled. Sakura always know how to cheer her up. Hinata smiled at her and said you know what your right.

The girls came back to the living room. Hey Hinata you want to go to a party at Shik's it will be fun. Umm sure it sounds great she said and smiled. Ok guys we will see you later tonight. As Shikamaru and Sakura headed to the door. Don't be late she said OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS she shouted to him.

Naruto yawned after their company left. Well he said lets clean up, I need a nap I have a feeling its going to be a long night and smiled at Hinata. She blushed but smiled at him back Ok. Naruto you get some sleep and I will clean up in here I have a few things I have to do and I will be back in a few hours ok. He looked at her why don't we both take a nap and I will help you with your stuff and you can help me go shopping for some things too. Umm Ok then she blushed and they picked up the dishes.

He sat in the chair in the living room and streched out. You can have the couch he said to her. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She woke up to Naruto cursing as he hit his head in a cupboard. Oh sorry to wake you he said. I was just looking for a pot to cook in. She smiled and said well how bout we go to the ramen stand I am sure that they will be happy to have their best customer back she said and smiled. He just beamed ok lets go.

Umm Naruto can I talk to you before we leave? She asked. He stopped and looked at her whats the matter is there something wrong? he asked eyeing her. Well its nothing but I have to tell you this now while I still can. Naruto its that I have liked you for a very long time now and it broke my heart when you left. I couldn't tell you how I felt because I was to afraid. Please don't hate me Naruto but I need to tell you know while I still can. Naruto I she stammered I- I am in love with you and at that she turned red. Tears in her eyes she waited to be rejected by him.

He looked at her in aww. Then smiling at her he said Hinata I know how you felt for a while now, but..oh no as tears flowed from her eyes. No don't cry Hinata hear me out please he pleaded. She looked at him still crying. As I was saying I have known for sometime now, but, I was waiting to hear it from you. He smiled ate her and wrapped her up in his arms. After a while she pulled away from him and looked at him. He was still smiling but Naruto, How did you know? He said saskue busted me about it a while back but it took me a while to let it sink in. When travling with Pervy sage I realized it. Taking her hand. One thing though Hinata I want to take things slow with us, because I don't want to screw this up ok. At that he smiled at her and she beamed back. Something changed in her eyes after that a sparkle and Naruto took note. O- Ok she said smiling. Seeing that just brightened his heart and made him feel good.

Taking her hand in his well he said shall we go? She smiled at him and said yes. Holding hands they left the apartment. Hiding down the alley way Sakura watch them. Beeming in delight at what she saw silently encouageing Hinata she let out a breath. Finally she said and went to find Ino…


End file.
